First Sister
First Sister - the oldest of the three sisters and the main antagonist in DreadOut game. From the beginning of the game she was more known notably as the Lady in Red. Origin She is the first of the three sisters guarding the place from a snake based on the carvings outside the school building where the sisters chained a snake lady. Most probably have something related to the snake brought by Miss Siska in the end of Act II and couple of gargantuan snake bones in the school maze. Game Act I She appears briefly in Linda's dream at the beginning of Act I chanting the song, Lingsir Wengi. She is also the very last enemy encountered in Act I. She is encountered if the player manages to get the school keys and approaches the exit door. Act II She makes a grand appearance after Linda defeats the Pocong Radja in the cemetery. When Linda sits on the chair and faces the mirror inside the First Sister's room at the mansion, the First Sister slowly appears on the surface behind Linda. She then approaches and whispers something to her. Linda then gets pulled through the mirror by her own reflection. If Linda decides to go inside abandoned school, the school's interior will become contrast red, and the First Sister makes a sudden appearance revealing her true form. Appearance The First Sister appears as a gorgeous lady wearing a red kebaya and keeps her hair tied neatly in a bun. On certain occasions, she appears with a semi-demonic appearance, with pale eyes, and her hair grows lengthwise. On one point, before she releases a rat, it was clear that she could display her missing lower jaw and new, sharpened fangs. Near the end of the game, the First Sister reveals her true form. In the first phase, she turns into demonic figure. Her hair became wild and untamed, also, to add the sinister appearance, her eyes turn white, her teeth become sharp, and her fingernails become triangular and slightly longer. Finally, her skin becomes completely pale, giving the look of a fresh corpse. Her attire becomes more messy and askew, possessing torn portions on each side of the cloth. Some dark wrinkles also can be spotted around her face. At the second phase of her true form, she transforms into something far from her first and second form, and becomes a more monstrous figure. Her body becomes more slender, her pupils are white, her hair becomes wilder, reaching to her feet with a messy grayish-white color, her arms are elongated, and her hands are shaped like spider legs, long and nimble and tipped elongated and sharpened claws, although it used to be more cubical and blocky, her new nails are much longer, slimmer and pointed, resembling needles. She floats with very sluggish movements. Unlike the typical calm appearance she had during the first encounter, the First Sister now puts on a wide grin, giving a crazed expression. Although during her final appearance, she's much calmer, with the demented smile gone. Gallery First_Sister_ghostpedia_entry_(Human_Form).png First_Sister_ghostpedia_entry_(Berserker_Form).png First_Sister's_jumpscare_I.jpg First_Sister's_silentscare_I.jpg|First Sister's Creepy Grin First_Sister's_silent_scare_2.jpg Linda_encounters_First_Sister_in_front_of_mirror.jpg First_Sister's_true_form_holds_Linda's_hand.jpg Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Undead